tekenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Tekencity Greenpark International Airport
Tekencity Greenpark International Airport is a major international airport serving Tekencity. It's the largest airport serving Tekencity and the busiest airport by passenger numbers of Tekenland. It is one of the two airports serving Tekencity, the other airport being Tekencity North Airport. All domestic flights within Tekenland depart from Tekencity North Airport. The only exception is the route to Miskotta served by both BZT and airTekenland due to the fact that this is the busiest domestic route within Tekenland. Greenpark airport serves as a hub for Air Tekenland, BZT Airlines and Miskotta Airways. Located 18 kilometers southeast of central Tekencity, the airport has three 4,000 meter long runways of which two are parallel northeast-southwest runways. The airport has five interconnected terminals built around the air traffic control tower. The VIP fleet of the Tekenlandic Air Force is also based and maintained at the airport. History The first airport at this site was originally built in 1921. The airport was made up of one small concrete runway and one main building. Following the establishment of BZT on 2 may 1931, the airport became for the first time in it's existence a home base of an airline. BZT became the first airline to operate international flights from the airport. Passenger flows began to increase which eventually resulted in a lack of capacity. Furthermore, with the outbreak of WW2, the allies began to put pressure on the Tekenlandic government to expand the airport to allow the stationing of bombers. In spring of 1941, the expansion including an enlarged platform and extended runway was completed. After the end of WW2, the lack of capacity remained. It was decided to replace the pre-war main building by two new terminal buildings. The construction of the first new terminal building was finished in 1946, the second terminal building was finished in 1947. This allowed BZT to grow and allow airlines to open new routes to the airport. Several airlines used the airport as a stopover on their way to North America. In the 1950s, lack of capacity proved to problematic once again. The two existing terminal buildings would be expanded with another terminal building. This coincided with the construction of a new air traffic control tower and a second runway. This project was eventually finished in 1960. Since the 1960s, BZT began to develop and exploit it's hub-and-spoke network after the arrival of their first jet airliners. New destinations were added as well. Following the anticipated arrival of the first Boeing 747, the construction of a fourth terminal began in 1969. This terminal was completed in 1971 and the first Boeing 747 was delivered to BZT in 1972. In 1977, construction of the third runway of the airport started. At the same time, construction on a railway station began. In 1978 both the new runway and railway station of the airport were inaugurated. Following these improvements, passenger numbers kept on rising during the 90s which resulted in the decision to develop a new airport layout. Several proposals were made and competed against each other. In the end, it was chosen to renovate the four existing terminals and add a new fifth terminal around the control tower. This project was started in 1999. However, following the attacks of 9/11, passenger numbers dropped for the first time in years. The construction of the new terminal came to a full stop. The financial crisis of 2007 resulted in the bankruptcy of one of the major construction firms involved. It was not until 2010 that the Tekenlandic state got involved. Apart from redesigning the fifth terminal building, the state also decided that a massive facelift of the already existing aged terminals and control tower was needed. Most notably were solar panels added to the terminal roofs, a new air traffic control tower was built and the facades of the terminals were completely redesigned. In 2015, the project was finally completed. The renovated airport has since completion been awarded with several noteworthy prizes. Ground transportation Situated on the outside of the outer ring of Tekencity, the airport is easily accessible by car. Both long- and short stay parking is available. The airport also has its own train station with trains departing every 10 minutes to Tekencity Central Station. Trains to Sharktooth and Defenders depart every 30 minutes. Passengers transferring onto a domestic flight can take the direct shuttle train to Tekencity North Airport. The airport is also served by busses. Busses depart from the airport's busstation in front of terminal 1 to Tekencity, Ashery, Dury, Delfino and Inseha. Airlines and destinations Notes 1 Ethiopian Airlines' inbound and outbound flights make a stop in Miskotta. However, the airline doesn't have the rights to transport passengers solely between Tekencity and Miskotta. 2 This flight continues to Miskotta. However, the airline doesn't have the rights to transport passengers solely between Tekencity and Miskotta. Cargo